Amor y guerra
by yume25sora
Summary: (AU) Un militar sin razón para vivir cuyo país está en guerra con la nación vecina, y una soñadora aspirante a enfermera. Dos personas de mundos distintos quienes se conocen por capricho del destino ¿Qué resultará cuando sus caminos se crucen? (Levi x Petra)
1. Un encuentro

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **N/A:Hace bastante que no escribía un fic en esta cuenta, y desde hace mucho que tenía la idea**

 **Este es el primer fic que tengo visualizado desde un principio para ser largo, y con el cual me comprometeré a actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **La pareja puede que no sea del agrado de muchos, pero en lo personal a mi me agrada bastante.**

 **Espero que puedan darle una pequeña oportunidad :)**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

" _Nosotros teníamos un sueño. Uno estúpido e infantil_

 _Cuando el caos terminara, huiríamos de todo y nos iríamos al pequeño pueblo en que nací_

 _Nos casaríamos y viviríamos cerca de la costa, donde veríamos juntos el atardecer_

 _por siempre y para siempre"_

.

 **Capítulo I: "Un encuentro"**

.

Sentado en el rincón de un bar de segunda, un hombre de baja estatura y expresión severa esperaba con impaciencia que la robusta mesera se dignara a tomarle la orden.

La mujer, una señora de mediana edad demacrada por la mala vida que llevaba, se acercó al sentir la mirada molesta del hombre y le preguntó de mala manera lo que deseaba pedir.

La actitud de la camarera cambio de inmediato luego de observar con detención a su cliente. No solo por la mirada asesina que el sujeto le brindaba, sino por el uniforme que llevaba puesto. Era un militar.

En aquel país de mala muerte, los soldados eran personas con poder y autoridad. Nadie los juzgaría si asesinaban de un solo balazo a alguien que les estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato, después de todo, sus vidas dependían por completo de ellos.

El militar ignoró todas las palabrerías de la mujer que estaban llenas de disculpas, halagos y recomendaciones del menú. Solo pidió una jarra de cerveza, la más grande y barata que había, esperando que tras su pedido lo dejara solo de una buena vez.

Mientras bebía, observaba la pequeña televisión con mala señal que estaba encendida para los clientes, aunque estos estaban borrachos en su mayoría e ignoraban lo transmitido. Estaba puesto el canal de noticias y relataban los resultados de la batalla realizada en la frontera, cuya cifra de muertos y heridos era abismal para el país.

Aun cuando algunos soldados del campamento en que se encontraba se sentían aliviados de encontrarse en una ciudad central y estar alejados, momentáneamente, de los conflictos. Al militar no le interesaba si estaba a salvo o en pleno campo de batalla, ya que no tenía demasiadas razones para no morir. No tenía a nadie que llorara su pérdida o esperara su regreso en su pueblo natal, solo luchaba para hacer algo por su existencia.

Su nombre era Levi Ackerman, un soldado cuya vida no tenía sentido y que ni siquiera él mismo entendía porque seguía viviendo.

.

 **OoOoOoO**

.

En los campos de entrenamiento, el comandante Edwin, un hombre alto y fornido de cabello rubio, observaba junto al capitán Levi a los cadetes que formarían parte de su tropa en un futuro no muy lejano.

Para Levi era completamente inútil el estar ahí parado viendo como esos inútiles mocosos trataban de resistir los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, el comandante insistía en que era necesario hacer acto de presencia al menos una vez antes de que se volvieran oficialmente soldados.

Probablemente si las miradas mataran Edwin habría muerto hace ya bastante tiempo, puesto que Ackerman lo fulminaba con sus frívolos orbes grises, asustando a varios de los jóvenes aspirantes.

Cuando Levi creyó que al fin había terminado aquel absurdo y patético intento de esos niñatos de ser soldados. En una fracción de segundos vio, en el fondo de la multitud, como un mocoso de ojos verdes se aventuraba a jugar con uno de los rifles de entrenamiento.

En tan solo un momento, el capitán de la tropa central atravesó a la multitud de cadetes, demostrando una gran agilidad y destreza que solo él poseía, hasta llegar al muchacho de ojos verdosos sin que este pudiera siquiera percatarse.

Sorprendido por la repentina aparición del soldado, el cadete jaló accidentalmente el gatillo del rifle. En cuestión de segundos, Levi evitó lo que pudo haber sido un desafortunado y fastidioso accidente, agarrando la punta del rifle y jalándola hacia abajo para que la bala impactara contra el suelo.

Los cadetes observaron con asombro y admiración al militar, pero no fue lo mismo para el chico de ojos verdes, quien se estaba enfrentando directamente a la terrorífica mirada del soldado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre cadete? —preguntó Levi de forma monótona y tosca.

—¡Eren Jeager señor!—Contestó nervioso el muchacho mientras hacia un saludo militar.

—Tienes suerte mocoso. Las armas de práctica de los recién ingresados están trabadas para que las balas tarden más en salir disparadas que un arma normal. Debido a que estamos en guerra no podemos perder soldados por un accidente estúpido como este ¿Comprendes?

—¡S-SI SEÑOR! —Exclamó el muchacho, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda por cada palabra de parte del capitán de la tropa.

—Como castigo estarás a cargo de cuidar del almacén toda la semana durante las noches. Me asegurare personalmente que no haya cambios en la cantidad de provisiones durante tus turnos.

El cadete asintió con firmeza para luego retirarse cabizbajo junto a un mocoso rubio y de aspecto afeminado, quien trataba de animarlo en vano. Después de todo, le habían encargado la peor tarea del campamento.

Levi suspiró con pesar al ver que los nuevos reclutas eran tan solo un puñado de niñatos inmaduros que causarían problemas más de una vez. No obstante, no los culpaba del todo, ya que fueron obligados a enlistarse al ejército y llevar acabo la formación básica necesaria para ir al campo de batalla.

—Es satisfactorio ver que se ha evitado un posible accidente—Comentó Edwin con su usual seriedad, al ver regresar a su compañero.

—Bastardo, también viste lo que ese mocoso estaba haciendo y no moviste ni un solo dedo.

—Bastaba con que tú los detuvieras.

Levi volvió a fulminar con sus ojos a Edwin, pero este último hizo caso omiso a ello.

—Por cierto, deberías ir a que te atiendan esa herida— señaló el rubio una leve quemadura en la palma del capitán, producto a la maniobra con el rifle.

—No es necesario— Replicó con brusquedad.

—Tú mismo dijiste que no podíamos perder soldados por un accidente estúpido, en especial a uno con experiencia.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua con molestia. A veces deseaba asesinar a Edwin, pero aunque odiara admitirlo lo respetaba como soldado y estratega, lo que llevó a convertirlo en una de las pocas personas que valoraba como compañero.

Una vez que el entrenamiento y las labores administrativas terminaron en el campamento, Levi se dignó a obedecer las palabras del comandante y de malagana se dirigió al hospital.

Era un edificio grande y a maltraer, cuyo número de personal era bastante escaso. La mayoría de los pacientes allí eran soldados o familiares directos de estos debido al convenio del ejercito con el hospital, pero esto no significaba una buena calidad en atención. Es más, el militar la consideraba de las peores.

Luego de llegar a la recepción, en donde solo debió mostrar su placa e identificación, se dirigió a la sala de espera. Una habitación rodeada de paredes blancas descuidadas y con asientos viejos y duros.

Levi optó por esperar de pie a su llamado, en lugar de hacer el vago intento de acomodarse en aquellos asientos que estaban desde antes que fuera un cadete. Procedió a recargar su espalda contra el muro y cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. Cerró sus ojos para ignorar las posibles miradas curiosas del resto de los pacientes, y agudizo su oído para cuando dijeran su nombre. Paso un buen rato hasta que al fin fue llamado para tratar esa miserable quemadura.

—Disculpe ¿Usted es el señor Levi Ackerman? —Preguntó una delicada voz femenina a su lado.

Cuando el soldado abrió los ojos para observar a su interlocutor, se encontró con unos brillantes y amables orbes ambarinos.

Era una chica joven con una corta y lacea cabellera pelirroja, vestida con el pulcro uniforme blanco de enfermera. En su rostro estaba dibujada una cálida sonrisa dirigida hacia el militar.

—Mi nombre es Petra Ral, practicante de enfermería, y seré quien lo trate esta vez. Por favor ingresemos para realizar las curaciones apropiadas para su herida.

El soldado se sorprendió al recibir un trato decente dentro de aquel hospital de segunda, sin embargo, no devolvió la amable sonrisa que la muchacha le había brindado. Se limitó a asentirle a la enfermera y entrar a la sala indicada, sin decir palabra alguna.

El capital de la tropa nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que ese encuentro tan casual e insignificante entre un soldado y una enfermera significaría en el futuro , hasta el punto de cambiar su absurda existencia.

Desde ese momento, las ruedas del destino habían comenzado a moverse para ellos.

* * *

.

 **Y bueno, aquí termina el primer capitulo**

 **Lamento mucho si hay errores de ortografía o redacción, puesto que soy un tanto despistada**

 **El próximo capítulo lo subiré esta semana que viene :3**

 **Espero que les haya agrado aunque sea un poco**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Una chica extraña

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

.

 **Capitulo II: "Una chica extraña"**

 **.**

Para Levi Ackerman los altos rangos eran realmente un fastidio, por ello no entendía como había terminado aceptando ser el capitán de la tropa.

En medio de una reunión entre los encargados de los escuadrones, el capitán se distrajo más de una vez para contemplar el vendaje de su mano. Nunca en su vida había visto una curación realizada de manera tan limpia y cuidadosa, muchas veces había preferido tratarse a sí mismo sus lesiones en vez de dejar que otro lo tocara, sin embargo, el trabajo que había realizado aquella practicante era simplemente impecable.

—¡Levi! —exclamó una ruidosa y familiar voz cuando salió del salón de reuniones.

El militar ignoró el llamado y siguió caminando a paso rápido, pero fue fastidiado por una extraña mujer de cabello castaño quien lo agarró del hombro para evitar que se escapara.

—¿Qué diablos deseas Hanji? —Preguntó hurañamente, sin ningún interés en lo que tuviera que decirle.

Hanji Zoe, una mujer alta con gafas gruesas y un delantal blanco desabotonado, era una doctora del hospital reconocida por su intelecto y conocimientos médicos a lo largo del país. Sin embargo, se destacaba principalmente por su enfermiza afición hacia la anatomía humana, que la había llevado a hacer desconcertantes peticiones como solicitar los cuerpos de los soldados fallecidos por el bien de sus investigaciones.

—Ayer te atendió Petra ¿No es así?

—¿y que hay con eso? — el humor del pelinegro se volvió más oscuro de lo usual. Nunca había logrado congeniar con la personalidad hiperactiva de la castaña, pese a todos los años que se conocían.

—¡Eres realmente un suertudo, hombre! —Bromeó la doctora dándole unas cuantas palmadas bruscas en la espalda— Pocas veces tenemos alumnas en práctica en este hospital, y en especial una bonita como ella ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Era buena con las curaciones—Admitió Levi de forma cortante, devolviendo su mirada en el pulcro vendaje.

—¿Y solo en eso? —Cuestionó Hanji con picardía—Pensé que tal vez te habrías interesado en alguna otra cosa.

—Lamento informarte que no estoy de humor para esas cosas. He estado ocupado estos últimos meses, y encima debo ir vigilar a un cadete quien cometió una irresponsabilidad durante el entrenamiento de ayer.

La mujer suspiró con pesar tras las palabras del pelinegro. Limitándose a negar con la cabeza de manera dramática.

—Tanto a ti como a Edwin les falta algo de emoción en sus vidas— se quejó la doctora— Solo piensan en el campo de batalla y esas cosas. Algo de actividad nocturna no les haría nada mal.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó el capitán levantando una ceja.

—Ya sabes…¿Acaso no te gustaría tener a una bonita enfermera en tu cama todas las noches? Le puedo buscar otra a Edwin si es que también le interesa.

—Realmente eres una loca al ofrecer a tu escaso personal para acostarse con otros—Bufó con indiferencia Levi tras el comentario.

—¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! No te enfades— Rio Hanji a carcajadas al sentir la molestia del militar—Solo te recuerdo que si el conflicto en la frontera no se resuelve pronto deberás ir hacia allá. Puede que no vuelvas nunca, así que solo te aconsejaba que disfrutaras un poco la escaza juventud que te queda.

—¿Por quién me tomas?

—Por un idiota que aunque busque la muerte con sus propias manos, nunca será capaz de encontrarla.

Después de esas palabras, Hanji se despidió de Levi y camino con tranquilidad por los pasillos del cuartel. El capitán volvió a dirigir sus inexpresivos ojos hacia su mano.

No era como si él buscara morir, sin embargo, tampoco deseaba vivir. Su existencia era ambigua, por lo que el campo de batalla era lo único que lo mantenía de pie.

* * *

—La situación va mal—Comentó Edwin pensativo mientras analizaba un mapa sobre su escritorio—Debemos enviar refuerzos. Según el último informe de las fronteras, el enemigo podrá invadir las ciudades continuas en poco tiempo. La marina logró frustrar su ataque en la costa este, mientras que la aviación bombardeo uno de sus campamentos militares. No obstante, han tomado dos pueblos bajo su poder. Nuestra misión será abrirnos paso por el sur y avanzar hasta la capital…

—¿Entonces cuando debemos partir? —Preguntó Levi mientras pulía meticulosamente su rifle favorito. Ignorando por completo lo riesgosa que era la estrategia propuesta por el comándate.

—Primero enviaremos dos tropas, una como cebo y otra para que nos abra el camino. Dependiendo de como resulte será nuestro turno, no queremos perder a nuestros mejores soldados

—De acuerdo.

El capitán no comprendía cual era el afán de las cabezas del ejército en resguardar a los soldados más calificados como reservas, y en su lugar enviar mocosos inexpertos e inmaduros al campo de batalla. No tenía sentido alguno, y sabía que Edwin pensaba igual que él, sin embargo, por muy alto que fuera su rango no podía ir en contra de los deseos del Estado.

Luego de verificar que todas los provisiones estuvieran en su lugar y contar las cantidades exactas de cada una, Levi dejó a cargo al cadete de ojos verdes al cuidado y se retiró de sus labores.

Pensó en volver a taberna que había ido el otro día. La cerveza no era para nada buena, pero no estaba dispuesto a gastar más dinero en un mero capricho para matar el tiempo, además quedaba a tan solo unas cuantas cuadras del campamento.

Caminó con lentitud, sintiendo como las personas lo miraban al verlo pasar, el uniforme era demasiado llamativo en tiempos de guerra.

Ignoró todo a su alrededor y se centró en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, una delicada voz femenina y una anaranjada cabellera lo hicieron volver a la realidad. La escena de un militar bastante conocido para él, forzando a la joven enfermera que había conocido el día anterior, ocurría frente a sus ojos.

—Creo que fui bastante clara al decir que no deseaba ir con usted—Desafío con firmeza la muchacha al soldado que aprisionaba su muñeca.

—¡Vamos! No perderás nada—Insistió el hombre de rizado cabello castaño, confiado en que su invitación era demasiado buena como para ser rechazada.

—¡He dicho que no! Por favor, déjeme ir—La postura de la chica era tan clara que no cedería ante las obstinadas palabras del soldado. Hecho que impresionó a Levi a gran medida.

El sujeto siguió insistiendo incesablemente, pero antes de que se avergonzara cada vez más, el capitán de la tropa central se interpuso entre ambos y agarró el brazo de su subordinado para que dejara en paz a la enfermera.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Auruo?

La palabras de Levi, fueron tan frías que helaron la sangre del soldado, y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, haciéndolo dar un sobresalto despavorido a penas vio con quien estaba tratando.

—¡Ca-ca-Capitan! —Exclamó Auruo dando un saludo militar a su superior.

—Por esta vez dejare pasar la situación, sin embargo, si vuelvo a enterarme de un segundo comportamiento similar a este recibirás un castigo. Regresa al campamento.

Sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de hablar, el hombre no pudo hacer más que acatar las palabras de Levi y se retiró sin nada más que decir.

Levi pudo apreciar como la expresión dura de la enfermera se relajó hasta volver a ser el mismo rostro amable y dulce con que la había conocido.

—¡Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme! —Agradeció la pelirroja con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Permítame disculparme por la conducta de mi subordinado—La palabras de Levi expresaban frialdad e indiferencia, pero en el interior se sentía desconcertado por la calidez de la chica.

—¡No tiene porque disculparse capitán Ackerman! —exclamó la chica un tanto avergonzada— Juzgando por el color del rostro y el brillo en los ojos, lo más probable es aquel soldado haya estado bebiendo. Esa debió haber sido la razón tras su actitud.

El pelinegro volvió a sorprenderse una vez más al ver que la enfermera recordaba a la perfección su nombre.

—Es peligroso que ande sola por las noches en esta ciudad. La escoltare a su hogar por el día de hoy—Cambió el tema de manera abrupta, dejando desconcertada a la enfermera.

Aunque era fastidioso el simple hecho de pensar en acompañarla a donde sea que viviera, no quería hacerse responsable si alguna otra cosas le sucedía era por dejarla sola.

Tras procesar las palabras del soldado, Petra se negó reiteradas veces, no obstante, Levi hizo caso omiso a sus quejas.

—Entonces déjeme al menos pagarle a modo de agradecimiento—Propuso la muchacha, mientras que el brillo de sus ojos ambarinos daba por entender que no aceptaría fácilmente un no como respuesta.

Levi quiso negarse de inmediato, pero al entender que sería más problemático, suspiró exhausto y acepto el trato de malagana. La muchacha simplemente sonrió satisfecha.

Pese a que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, el militar solo pudo concluir una cosa: Era una chica algo única.

Se dirigieron al viejo bar al cual Levi tenía planeado ir desde un principio. Petra tenía una personalidad bastante agradable y sociable, a diferencia del soldado, quien solo se limitaba a responder si o no cada vez que ella le hablaba. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que la pelirroja iniciara una conversación con él y se conocieran un poco más.

Para su fastidio, Levi descubrió que Hanji se había encargado personalmente de contarle sobre él durante el receso de almuerzo. Ni siquiera quiso imaginar que diablos le había metido en la cabeza cuando un leve sonrojo apareció en las blancas mejillas de Petra, en el momento que recordó la conversación con la doctora.

— _Maldita bastarda_ …—Susurró con voz casi inaudible el capitán, para que la enfermera no lo oyera maldecir entre dientes.

Pese a que no hablo demasiado, por primera pensó en que no era molesto escuchar a otra persona hablar acerca de cosas tan triviales y comunes.

Definitivamente era una chica extraña ante los ojos de Levi.

.

* * *

 **Como prometí aquí esta un nuevo capítulo!**

 **Lamento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía o redacción.**

 **También me disculpo si es que algún personaje queda muy ooc, ya que ha sido un buen tiempo desde que vi shingeki (Estaba leyendo el manga, pero debido a los estudios lo deje postergado)**

 **Espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco :3**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


	3. Alguien que aguarde tu llegada

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

.

 **Capitulo III: "Alguien que aguarde tu llegada"**

 **.**

—Tu jornada de hoy ha terminado Petra. Eres libre de retirarte.

Nanaba, la jefa de enfermeras, revisaba la lista de los pacientes atendidos durante ese día cuando se dirigió a la joven practicante, después de todo, era la encargada de supervisarla durante su estadía en el hospital. A pesar de ser una mujer seria y poco habladora, la pelirroja admiraba su diligencia al realizaba su labor.

—De acuerdo—Asintió la muchacha luego de terminar de organizar las ultimas fichas clínicas de los pacientes—¡Hasta mañana entonces!—Exclamó con una sonrisa para luego retirarse.

A paso rápido pero calmado, Petra se dirigió directamente a los vestuarios para cambiarse el uniforme blanco. De manera veloz se vistió con sus prendas usuales y se despidió de Rico, la enfermera que se quedaría de turno esa noche.

No había prisa, sin embargo, quería encontrarse lo más pronto posible con aquel que la esperaba a las afueras del viejo edificio del hospital militar.

Desde del incidente hacía tres semanas atrás, el encuentro entre la joven enfermera y el capitán Ackerman se volvió tan frecuente como si fuera algún acto del destino, que terminaron por acordar reunirse cada vez que terminaran sus jornadas.

En un principio solo se trataba de una consideración de parte de Levi, sentía una inexplicable preocupación al verla volver sola a su hogar durante las noches, pero con el trascurso del tiempo se volvió una costumbre para los dos.

Ella era amable, sociable y risueña. Todo lo contrario a él: un hombre frio, inexpresivo y huraño. No obstante, eso no evito que la pelirroja le ofreciera su amistad.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey, capitan! —Llamó Petra con sus mejillas algo sonrosadas y sus ojos vidriosos producto a la cerveza.

La vieja taberna que el militar acostumbraba a visitar, se había vuelto un lugar frecuente para reunirse. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que la tolerancia al alcohol de la chica fuera tan mala.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Levi con indiferencia, apreciando en secreto cada gesto de la embriagada muchacha.

—Siempre he querido preguntarte algo—Comentó Petra risueña, tras darle otro sorbo a la jarra—¿Por qué están instalados en una ciudad como esta? No lo entiendo, siendo que hay muchos lugares más importantes que se deben defender.

—Esta ciudad actúa como un puente directo desde las fronteras hacia la capital. Si logran traspasar a las tropas de allí este lugar debe ser protegido a toda costa—Explicó de manera monótona.

—¡Ohhh! ¡ya veo! — Exclamó con un asombro casi infantil— ¿Y usted no debe ir al campo de batalla? La doctora Hanji me contó que es considerado el mejor soldado del país ¡Eso es genial!

El soldado volvió a maldecir entre dientes a la castaña por sus intervenciones innecesarias., ya iba siendo como la quinceava vez que se entrometía. Quiso cambiar el tema, pero al ver los ojos llenos de expectación y admiración de la enfermera, solo pudo suspirar resignado.

—Sin duda pronto deberé dejar este lugar e ir a luchar, aunque no precisamente a las fronteras.

Levi creyó que con esa respuesta Petra estaría satisfecha pero, para su desconcierto, la expresión alegre de la chica se transformó en una triste.

—Entonces se irá…—Susurró Petra haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

—¿Y que hay con eso?

—Por un momento creí que se quedaría aquí —Confesó avergonzada— Estaba algo feliz, al decir verdad.

Los ojos del soldado se abrieron de par en par tras escuchar esas palabras, mostrando por primera vez una expresión distinta a su característico ceño fruncido. Desde que tenía memoria nunca había sido importante para alguien, y por ello, un inexplicable sentimiento brotó de su pecho al creer que por primera vez alguien deseaba su compañía.

No había pasado ni siquiera un mes desde que había conocido a esa niña, por eso no comprendía como ella podía sentir una genuina preocupación por su persona.

Ella era demasiado amable y cálida, como los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana.

—Esto…lo que quiero decir…emmmm… ¡Usted es mi primer paciente!…Además de que siempre me ha ayudado y…esto…Pensé que era muy agradable reunirnos y conversar durante las noches…Quizás fui una egoísta al desear poder seguir así, je je—la enfermera comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa y tímida, como si quisiera que la tierra se la tragara allí mismo.

Inconscientemente, Levi ignoró todos sus balbuceos sin sentido y estiró su brazo hacia la joven sentada frente suyo y, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, cogió un mechón de la anaranjada cabellera de Petra. Un fuerte rubor se apoderó del rostro de la chica.

—¿Esperaras por mí? —Los orbes grises del soldado se centraron en los ambarinos de la enfermera, fundiendo sus miradas en una sola. Sin saber el porque , quería oír de ella las palabras que siempre había anhelado.

—Claro…—Murmuró con un sonrojo y una sonrisa tímida— Siempre esperare por su llegada.

.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **.**

Una semana después, la tropa comandada por Erwin Smith salía de la ciudad en dirección a la capital de la nación vecina.

Según los informes de sus camaradas, habían logrado abrir una buena parte del camino hacia la capital, no obstante, su invasión se dificultó al llegar al pueblo de _Stadlee_ , en donde se vieron estancados durante las últimas dos semanas. En otras palabras, solicitaron refuerzos urgentes.

Las personas de la ciudad se reunieron para ver al ejercito partir. Algunos cantaban gritos patriotas con el fin de levantar el espíritu de los soldados, mientras que otros simplemente se empujan unos a otros para mirar las caras de los guerrilleros. Probablemente algunos no los volverían a ver nunca más.

Levi iba junto a Edwin y su equipo de elite en una vieja camioneta de color verde oscuro. Por la ventanilla observaba con indiferencia a la bulliciosa multitud, aborrecido por el escándalo. No obstante, una frágil presencia captó su atención.

Casi en la salida de la ciudad, Petra se abrió espacio entre la multitud y buscó con desesperación el vehículo del capitán.

Cuando logró visualizar la silueta de Levi a través del cristal, extendió sus brazos para despedirse.

El soldado no se inmutó, sin embargo, su expresión se suavizo ligeramente al ver a la chica. Eso no era un adiós, sino un hasta pronto de su parte.

—Es grato ver que tienes a alguien que aguarde tu llegada ¿No es así?_ Comentó Edwin sin despegar su vista al frente.

—No sé de que estas hablando—Refunfuño Levi, sin despegar sus ojos grises de la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

Por primera vez tenía una razón para regresar con vida.

.

* * *

 **Aquí hay un nuevo capitulo**

 **Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía y/o narración**

 **Espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


	4. Campo de batalla

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

.

 **Capitulo IV: "Campo de batalla"**

 **.**

Desde el momento en que ingreso al ejercito Levi siempre se preguntó como se sentiría en un verdadero campo de batalla.

Nunca en su vida sintió miedo ante cualquier amenaza, probablemente se debía a que no valoraba tanto su existencia como para experimentar temor alguno.

Desde la más tierna infancia había conocido los más crueles aspectos del mundo. Su madre era prostituta en uno de los barrios más pobres del país y, a pesar de no saber quien era el padre de entre todos los clientes que atendía día a día, ella optó por criarlo con las más delicadas caricias maternales, ya que era todo lo que podía entregarle en su vida llena de carencias. Pese a ello, el único amor verdadero que Levi recibió no duro demasiado como hubiera deseado, a los pocos años la mujer que conoció como su madre falleció producto de una enfermedad y quedo bajo la tutela de un pariente, quien solo lo cuidó hasta que fuera capaz de sobrevivir por sí mismo.

Ahora, con su rifle entre sus manos y frente a los enemigos de su nación, apuntaba con el arma de fuego. Eran mayores en cuanto número como también los superaban en físico, casi la totalidad de los soldados del bando contrario eran increíblemente altos y fornidos, haciendo parecer que luchaban contra un ejército de titanes. Sentía la burla de sus oponentes al verlo y eso lo fastidiaba, pero en ningún minuto sintió temor de sus enemigos.

¿Cuántas veces había estado en un campo de batalla?

Tras una señal por parte de Erwin, los más jóvenes comenzaron el ataque. El militar no sabía que pensar al ver luchar a esos mocosos que hace nada eran unos simples cadetes, entre ellos el chico de ojos verdes. La mayoría de ellos parecían asustados, sin embargo, Jeager merecía algo de mérito al tratar de lucir como si tuviera años de experiencia en batalla.

Levi esperó hasta la segunda señal del comandante para poder actuar. Despreciaba la mirada burlona del enemigo hacia su persona, pero con tan solo un primer balazo de su fusil calló a todos sus contrincantes.

Sin duda él era el mejor soldado que la humanidad allá visto jamás.

.

La batalla de Stadlee duró alrededor de una semana más luego de la llegada de la tropa dirigida por Erwin Smith. Aparentemente la milicia de la nación vecina premeditó algún ataque a la localidad al ser un camino clave para atravesar el país, y colocó una gran defensa allí. La lucha fue dura pero la victoria fue para ellos.

Después de tomar el poder del lugar, los soldados se encargaron de recluir a cada uno de los habitantes en una casona de campo, cuyo señor se suicidó al enterarse que habían perdido la batalla.

Luego de inspeccionar el lugar, los militares se asentaron en algunas viviendas para tratar a sus camaradas heridos e informar al gobierno acerca de su progreso en el plan.

Levi se sentía asqueado al estar cubierto de sangre ajena. El liquido escarlata teñía tanto su uniforme como en sus manos, y aquella suciedad no le permitía sentirse tranquilo.

Con total serenidad caminó a través del pueblo de Stadlee en busca de un lugar para asearse. Mientras deambulaba se topó con una particular escena.

Un niñato rubio y de apariencia afeminada, temblaba mientras que sus ojos carecían de brillo. Aquel muchacho estaba experimentando lo que Ackerman nunca logró experimentar: el terror de acabar con una vida con el fin de salvarse a sí mismo. Al lado del chico Eren lo miraba con furia.

—¡No vengas con eso ahora Armin! ¡Por fin hemos logrado llegar hasta aquí! — Exclamó con enfado el de ojos verdes.

—Pero Eren…He asesinado a alguien…—Balbuceó con dificultad el rubio. Estaba realmente abrumado.

—Desde un principio sabíamos que esto sucedería ¿No prometimos que vengaríamos a nuestras familias! —Eren parecía desesperado.

—¡A costa de nuestra venganza debemos matar Eren! Aún siento como la sangre de ese hombre corre por mis manos…¿Acaso él no tendrá también una familia que aguarde su llegada? ¿Cómo puedo olvidar el rostro lleno de lágrimas de esa persona que yo mismo mate? ¡Dime como lo haces para mantenerte firme!

Armin comenzó a llorar con impotencia. Él quería luchar por su anciano abuelo que murió en el comienzo de la guerra, pero su inmadura mente nunca proceso la idea de que debía destruir la vida de otros para ello. Quería huir, sin embargo, no tenía a donde ir.

—¡No creas que para mí es fácil! —De los ojos verdes de Eren lagrimas de rabia escaparon para recorrer sus mejillas— Yo todavía siento la sangre tibia de los soldados que asesine, las imágenes se repiten una y otra vez por mi cabeza como si fueran un ciclo sin fin. No obstante, esto es la guerra y me prometí a mí mismo que continuaría sin importar el que. Debemos ser fuertes Armin, por aquellos que apreciábamos.

El castaño limpió su rostro y con firmeza le ofreció su mano a su amigo, invitándolo a levantarse y seguir adelante a su lado. Armin observó con dudas al chico, para luego aceptarlo.

La guerra era cruel y acababa con la inocencia de pobres niños como esos, obligándolos a madurar de golpe. Esa era la única manera de sobrevivir, era matar o ser asesinado.

Levi suspiró con pesar luego de contemplar la escena y continúo caminando con indiferencia. Siempre había considerado a Jeager como un mocoso inmaduro e impulsivo, no obstante, tenía más agallas de lo que creía. Quizás tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir más de lo que había imaginado en un comienzo.

 **OoOoOoO**

Las tropas montaron un campamento temporal hasta planificar el siguiente movimiento. Después de todo, era seguro que el enemigo no atacaría de inmediato.

Una vez que la noche cayó, el capitán dejó su posición para tomar su merecido descanso. Llevaba casi todo el tiempo de la batalla sin haber tenido una siesta decente.

Recostado sobre un duro colchón del lugar que se le fue asignado junto a su equipo de elite, Levi maldecía para sí mismo a Erwin por obligarlo a dormir en una cama vieja y sucia, por él hubiera estado de pie toda la noche antes de estar ahí, pero el comandante tenía sus estrategias para forzarlo a aceptar sus órdenes.

Cerró sus ojos, la imagen de la mirada socarrona de los soldados hacia su persona invadió su mente. Volvió a abrirlos para mirar al techo y en cuestión de segundos los cerró otra vez, ahora esos mismos soldados lo observaban con pavor y suplicantes de piedad.

¿Acaso tenía que recibir toda la vida las mismas miradas?

Sino era desprecio era miedo, sino era admiración era envidia. Nunca nadie lo observaba como un igual a excepción de Erwin y, aunque odiara admitirlo, Hanji. Sin embargo, ello solo se debía una relación formada a partir de una dependencia de las habilidades del otro.

La soledad inundaba el corazón del pelinegro, pero ni siquiera él se enteraba de eso. Solo sentía un vació con el cual había convivido toda su vida.

Nadie lo miraría a los ojos con sinceridad, por lo que había optado por encerrar su más recodito deseo de ser querido. No obstante, una vez que cerró definitivamente sus parpados para caer en los brazos de Morfeo, la imagen de ella consumió todos sus pensamientos.

Ella era una chica extraña, la única quien a pesar de respetarlo lo trato con igualdad y afecto. Sus ojos ambarinos siempre lo observaban con sinceridad y le entregaron una calidez desconocida cada vez que los veía.

Antes de darse cuenta, aquella muchacha se había transformado en una luz para su existencia sin sentido, a pesar de todas las barreras que trató de imponer para mantener la distancia entre ellos. Su sonrisa, su amabilidad, su honestidad; todo su ser lo había salvado de la oscuridad. Sabía que aún cuando sus manos estuvieran manchadas, ella lo aceptaría sin dudar.

Petra no lo trataba como un ser inalcanzable ni como el patético niño pobre que había sido alguna vez en el pasado. Ella quería ver al verdadero Levi Ackerman, no al taciturno capitán de una tropa.

—Quiero verla…—Susurró el pelinegro sin ni siquiera comprender la razón tras sus propias palabras.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de la enfermera en ese corto periodo de tiempo, que al recordarla una extraña nostalgia lo invadió.

 **OoOoOoO**

—Springer—Llamó Levi.

Connie Springer era un muchacho de baja estatura, delgado y bastante energético. Era parte de la tropa de reclutas número ciento y cuatro al igual que Eren y Armin, no obstante, se le dejó temporalmente el cargo de mensajero, ya que se a pesar de ser tan solo de un cadete y era bastante veloz para el trabajo.

—Ten—Sin dar muchas explicaciones, le entrego un puñado de chapas de identificación de los soldados caídos más un sobre con un informe, para luego retirarse.

El chico se quedo extrañado y confundido ante el gesto del capitán, por lo que uno de sus superiores le colocó gentilmente una mano sobre el hombro y le explicó la razón tras ello.

—Es una costumbre del capitán recolectar todas las placas y encargarse de inscribir a cada uno de los fallecidos para luego entregárselos a sus familias. No podemos transportar los cuerpos, así que es una forma de hacerlos llegar hasta sus seres queridos aunque sea de forma simbólica.

Las palabras de Gunther hicieron que los ojos de Connie se iluminaran de admiración hacia Levi. A pesar de su frialdad, aquellos que habían trabajado codo a codo junto a él, comprendían que era alguien que cuidaba de sus camaradas.

Springer agradeció al soldado por su explicación y se retiró emocionado, prometiéndose a si mismo hacer llegar las chapas a cada familiar de los caídos. Sin embargo, en sus manos tenía un sobre que iba culto detrás del sobre con el informe, del cual él ni siquiera se había percatado.

Una carta dirigida a Petra Ral. La primera carta que el capitán Ackerman escribía en toda su vida.

.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, el calor del verano me ha quitado la inspiración para continuar escribiendo.**

 **No me gustó mucho el capítulo para ser sincera, pero quería subirlo pronto. Espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco :3**

 **El próximo tratare de tenerlo pronto**

 **Enfin, muchas gracias por leer! Es mi primer fic largo así que cada capítulo lo subo insegura XD**

 **Les agradezco a sombraescarlata, Kenya Uchiha O.o, Nana19 y a Girlschiffer, por tomarse las molestias de dejar un comentario. Me alegra saber lo que piensan respecto al fic.**

 **P.D. Casi lo olvido…Lamento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y/o redacción!**


	5. Esperandote

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

.

 **Capítulo V: "Esperandote"**

 **.**

Todos los niños tienen sueños. Con el trascurso de los años estos pueden cambiar conforme maduran y optan por otros caminos, pero ella siempre fue firme a su aspiración de infante.

Soñaba con ser alguien que contribuyera con otros.

.

Petra Ral nació en el seno de una familia humilde en un pueblo conocido por sus productos agrícolas al sur del país. Su padre era un panadero que tras su matrimonio pudo cumplir el sueño de abrir su propia tienda, mientras que su madre era una mesera que se retiró de su oficio al quedar encintada a temprana edad y se dedicó a la costura.

La relación de ambos paso por varios altos y bajos, ya que la familia de la madre no aprobaba la unión entre ellos debido a una notable diferencia de edad. No obstante, la madre de Petra hizo caso omiso a las oposiciones y contrajo matrimonio con el hombre que amaba.

Los nueve meses en la espera de la llegada de su hija fueron los más dichosos del matrimonio, a pesar de los tormentosos síntomas del embarazo. Cada día anhelaban conocer al niño que crecía dentro del abultado vientre.

Con los ahorros que acumularon desde sus días de adolescencia, compraron juguetes y muebles para la habitación del bebé, mientras que las ropas y los animales de peluche eran confeccionados a mano por la joven madre. Querían que aquella nueva vida tuviera una infancia feliz y sin todas las carencias con las que ambos crecieron.

Un frio día de diciembre el milagro ocurrió, y una pequeña niña de ojos ámbar nació. Ambos lloraron al escuchar por primera vez el llanto de la criatura, fue un parto difícil en donde la partera tuvo bastantes dificultades para dar a luz a la pequeña. Todos los gritos de dolor y las lagrimas de parte de la costurera valieron la pena una vez que sostenía a su hija sobre su pecho.

Ese era uno de los grandes milagros de la vida.

La felicidad de la familia Ral no pudo ser mayor cuando tenían a la niña de cabello anaranjado junto a ellos, sin embargo, la dicha no duró demasiado.

Un día de primavera, una pequeña Petra de no más de dos años caminaba de la mano de su padre en un cortejo fúnebre.

Frente a ellos un grupo de hombres cargaba un cajón de madera con flores blancas encima, mientras que una larga fila de personas, incluidos ellos, los seguía por detrás.

Le dolían los pies de tanto caminar y lo único que sabía era que debía seguir andando hasta que su papá le dijera. No entendía porque todos estaban llorando, y en especial su progenitor quien parecía devastado, sin embargo, algo en su interior le hizo sentir tristeza.

Cuando llegaron a un amplio campo lleno de lapidas, los hombres hicieron descender el cajón que habían estado cargando en agujero.

—Petra…En ese lugar esta durmiendo mamá—Explicó el padre al ver la cara de incomprensión de su hija.

—¿Y por qué esta ahí papá? Mamá dijo que jugaríamos hoy día—Preguntó la niña con inocencia e ignorancia infantil.

—Mamá no volverá cariño, ella no podrá jugar contigo nunca más ya que fue al cielo— El hombre trató de fingir una sonrisa y apretó con firmeza la mano de la pequeña, pero al ver como el vivo retrato de su difunta esposa comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo, las lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes oscuros y abrazó a su hija para confortarla.

Desde ese día, Joseph Ral se prometió a si mismo dedicar su vida al último regalo que su mujer le brindó.

No fueron ricos ni vivieron penurias. Su cuerpo comenzó a demacrarse con el tiempo, pero la sonrisa de su niña siempre lo salvó de no perder su camino. Cuando los malos tiempos llegaban, el alcohol y los malos consejos lo asechaban, pero siempre se mantuvo fuerte.

Petra creció como una mujer amable y fuerte, nunca se quejó de nada y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar en el negocio familiar. Sabía que ella era todo para su padre, por lo que se mantuvo aferrada a él, ya que ambos sabían que algún día tendría que partir para cumplir su sueño.

Nunca conoció el amor, ya que se mantuvo ajena a este a pesar de tener un considerable número de pretendientes. Ella era independiente, así que considero que una relación romántica no era necesaria por el momento.

La universidad a la que ingresó quedaba en una ciudad vecina a su hogar, por lo tanto, las visitas durante los fines de semana y festivos, de parte de Petra, eran tan frecuentes como las llamadas telefónicas durante las noches. Pero todo cambió una vez que la guerra inicio.

El lugar en donde se encontraban era pacificó y libre de cualquier conflicto, pero una vez que Petra debió hacer su práctica, fue obligada a trasladarse a un hospital militar bastante lejano.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de ella: Adoraba la idea de ayudar a los soldados de su nación, pero a la vez le aterraba la idea de dejar a su progenitor.

—Debes ir Petra, es un paso para cumplir tu sueño—Explicó su padre, brindándole la misma sonrisa que en el funeral de su madre pero sin lágrimas que humedecieran sus ojos. Estaba dolido, pero sabía que era lo mejor para su hija.

—Pero…¿Y tú?...

La chica no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando su padre comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

—Ya has crecido Petra… Has vivido demasiados años por mí, y pese a ello nunca oí queja alguna de tu parte, pero es hora de que vivas por ti misma, eso es lo que tu madre habría querido. Lo único que me preocupa es que algo te ocurra en estos tiempos de guerra, sin embargo, no quiero que te detengas por mí. Con una llamada de vez en cuando es suficiente para este viejo.

Ahora las lágrimas corrieron de los orbes ambarinos de la muchacha, y se abalanzo contra su padre para abrazarlo mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña. No quería separarse de su única familia sabiendo que no era seguro volver a verse otra vez, sin embargo, ambos debían ser fuertes.

—¿Una llamada cada noche? —Preguntó la colorina con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

—No creo que tengas tiempo para eso—Rio el hombre acariciando la suave cabellera anaranjada de su hija, idéntica a la de su esposa.

.

 **OoOoOoO**

.

Sentada en un rincón del hospital, Petra observaba el ancho firmamento mientras descansaba de organizar las fichas de los pacientes.

Era increíble para ella pensar en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que había llegado a esa ciudad. El trabajo era agotador y en más de una ocasión no dormía durante noches completas, pero a cambio conoció a muchas personas únicas.

La doctora Zoe era una mujer excéntrica y a veces no estaba segura de como tratar con ella, en especial cuando comenzaba a hablar de anatomía humana, pero se había convertido en una buena compañía para Petra y siempre era un apoyo en todas sus preocupaciones. Sin ella no hubiera sido capaz de adaptarse tan fácilmente al personal y, sobretodo, no habría podido conocer más al hombre que le robaba sus pensamientos.

Petra nunca estuvo interesada en algún hombre en especial, sin embargo, el día que conoció al capitán Ackerman fue completamente distinto.

Sintió curiosidad en aquel individuo cuyos ojos retrataban una vida llena de penurias, carente de cariño y sin deseo de abrirse a nadie. Nunca hubiera imaginado que terminaría por convertirse en la compañera de beber del soldado, pese a nunca haber bebido en toda su vida. No obstante, algo la motivaba a estar a su lado.

Quería conocerlo, quería conocer sus penas. Deseaba confortarlo y hacerle saber que no estaba solo en ese cruel mundo. Para ella Levi solo era alguien solitario, carente de cualquier tipo de afecto.

Ahora ella estaba esperando su retorno luego de casi tres meses desu partida.

Desde que se fue a la batalla, comenzó a leer los periódicos más a menudo y ver los canales de noticias en sus tiempos libres, en busca de cualquier información sobre la tropa del militar. Lo único que había sabido de él desde la última vez que lo vio fue una corta repuesta a su carta.

" _Volveré"_

Podría ser absurdo sentirse tan angustiada por alguien que no conocía demasiado, pero el inexplicable vació que sentía al imaginar que Levi jamás volvería, le hacia esperar continuamente su retorno.

Era extraño para ella sentirse sola cuando terminaba el trabajo y no ver la silueta del azabache esperándola a las afueras del hospital, ya que nunca se había sentido dependiente a alguien que no fuera su padre. Incluso se sintió egoísta de preocuparse tanto de sus propias emociones y no la situación de su país.

—No te preocupes Petra, ese chico no morirá tan fácilmente—Aseguró más de una vez Hanji con el fin de tranquilizarla.

La enfermera solo agradecía con una débil sonrisa y continuaba con su labor.

Quería verlo, deseaba estar con él.

Tras una extensa jornada laboral, Petra regreso a su hogar completamente exhausta. Un pequeño y pulcro departamento no muy lejos del hospital.

Tras darse un baño, se sirvió una tazad de té para luego acomodarse en un sofá y ver las noticias de ese día.

La invasión hasta la capital se vio frustrada por la nación enemiga, pese al gran avance que el ejército había conseguido. Aparentemente un representante del gobierno en compañía del comandante Erwin Smith negociaría con el país vecino con el fin de llegar a un acuerdo y devolver las localidades invadidas.

Suspiró con decepción al no tener ni siquiera un vistazo del capitán, pero conociéndolo, era muy probable que con tan solo una mirada asesina alejara a todas las cámaras y reporteros que se le acercaran.

Sonrió para si misma con tan solo imaginarlo.

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre que resonaba por toda la habitación. Le pareció extraño tener algún visitante a esas horas de la noche, por lo que simplemente supuso que se trataba de la dueña de los departamentos.

—Tan descuidada como siempre para abrir la puerta sin ningún tipo de precaución—Reprochó una muy familiar y monótona voz, una vez que giró el pomo de la puerta.

Por unos minutos Petra quedó estupefacta ante la persona que tenía frente a sus ojos, para luego cambiar su expresión por una radiante sonrisa, mientras que lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus ojos.

—He regresado—Anunció el militar con seriedad.

—He estado esperándolo. Bienvenido de vuelta Capitán.

.

* * *

 **Me tarde un poco más de lo planeado en actualizar, pero la magia del sur durante unas vacaciones familares me inspiró(?)**

 **No me convenció demasiado este capitulo, pero tratare de hacerlo mejor el próximo( Del cual ya tengo una buena parte escrita)**

 **Les agradezco a Kenya Uchiha O.o y a Blond Hair Girl por sus comentarios! Con una pareja no muy popular como el Rivetra es fácil sentirse insegura al subir cada capitulo Bueno, aunque es algo normal en mi XD)Me alegro saber que les interesa.**

 **En fin, lamento si hay errores ortográficos o de redacción.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


	6. Un sentimiento desconocido

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

.

 **Capítulo VI: "Un sentimiento desconocido"**

.

—Vaya, vaya…Así que Levi Ackeman volvió antes que el resto de la tropa para ver a nuestra pequeña Petra ¡¿!Quién lo hubiera imaginado?!

Una semana después del retorno de Levi, el resto de su escuadrón había regresado. Para fastidio del pelinegro, no pudo escapar del chequeo médico para tratar las lesiones de todos los soldados, ya que eso significaba tener que soportar la mirada burlona de Hanji aún durante su hora de almuerzo.

—¿Acaso te incumbe? —La respuesta de Levi fue tan tajante como de costumbre, pero eso no arruinaría el humor de la castaña.

—¡Por supuesto que me incumbe! Petra tiene un gran potencial como enfermera ya que es diligente y amable, incluso Nanaba ha elogiado su trabajo en más de una ocasión siendo que es una mujer de muy pocas palabras…

—¿Y tú punto es? —Interrumpió el soldado fulminándola con la mirada.

—Mi punto es que claramente me preocupare si parte de mi equipo médico esta triste por culpa de un enano malhumorado que no da señales de vida durante tres meses.

—No tengo nada que ver con el estado anímico de la enfermera Ral—Sentenció Levi tras darle un bocado a su almuerzo.

—¡Hombre! ¡Deberías agradecer que una chica tan linda se preocupe por ti! Hubieras visto su sonrisa después de que regresaste ¡Parecía toda una chica enamorada!

El militar casi se atraganta con su propia comida tras las palabras de la doctora. Sabía que estaba algo loca, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que no supiera lo que ella misma decía.

Bebió un sorbo de agua para recuperar la compostura y mantener su cara de póker intacta.

—No sé de que estas hablando Hanji.

—¡Vamos! Estoy segura que durante su reencuentro hubieron unos cuantos besos involucrados ¿No?

—Te equivocas. Solo puedo asegurar que mi relación con Ral es una amistad formal—Levi sintió extraño escuchar de su propia boca la palabra "Amistad".

—¡¿Solo eso?! —Un grito de incredulidad de parte de la castaña invadió el comedor del campamento militar, haciendo que más de alguno se volteara a verla y tomarla por loca.

Con sus orbes inspeccionó al capitán como si estos se trataran de alguna clase de detector de mentiras, pero al ver que este se mantenía firme a su postura, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la silla decepcionada.

—Sé que no eres muy atractivo debido a tu altura y actitud huraña, pero al menos creí que sabías actuar como un hombre—Se quejó Hanji, ganándose aún más la molestia de su compañero.

—No quiero oír eso de una mujer cuya apariencia es de un género indeterminado—Refunfuño el soldado con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé que no tienes mucho conocimiento de anatomía aparte de lo básico, pero al menos creo que sabes que ese amigo tuyo allá abajo sirve para algo más aparte de ir a orinar ¿No? — Insinuó la doctora mientras hacia un gesto obsceno con las manos.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia de Levi. Sin más que decir, el azabache se retiró del comedor, ignorando a Hanji quien ruidosamente se despedía de él.

¿Qué tanto interés podía tener una persona acerca de la vida sexual de otros?

Como celestina, la castaña simplemente se moriría de hambre. Tenía suerte de ser considerada una genio en su área de trabajo, sino era muy poco probable que alguien la contratara.

No era como si le disgustara Petra. Al contrario, admitía considerarla una mujer bella y con una gran personalidad. Sin embargo, una relación íntima con alguien es algo que jamás había considerado.

Él era un soldado en plena guerra, podría morir en cualquier momento y no regresar. Al menos así es como planteaba la situación Erwin, quien al igual que él se mantiene reacio a tener pareja. Por otra parte, Levi siempre había estado solo, pero no comprendía la razón por la que sentía necesidad de tener a Petra a su lado.

Sin embargo, el soldado mintió cuando dijo que nada había pasado en el reencuentro entre él y la enfermera.

.

* * *

.

Cuando regresó a la ciudad, ignoró todas sus obligaciones como capitán, y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba ella.

Quería verla.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo la situación actual de su país o como se iba desarrollando la guerra, él solo luchaba cuando se necesitaba. Su ingreso al ejército había sido un mero capricho para darle sentido a su existencia, sin embargo, ahora había algo más por lo que debía existir.

Quería verla.

A paso rápido pero calmado, Levi deambulo por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad sin cuidado alguno, ya que el uniforme verde repelía a cualquier delincuente que planeara meterse con su persona.

No se dio ni cuenta de sus movimientos hasta cuando ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Petra. Al saber que la enfermera se encontraba al otro lado, su corazón comenzó a acelerar su pulso, causando un sentimiento desconocido para él mismo.

¿Acaso estaba ansioso?

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tocó el timbre. Escuchó los pasos provenientes de adentro hasta que el crujido de la puerta sonó.

Su anaranjada cabellera estaba mojada por la reciente ducha, mientras que sus ropas no eran más que un simple pijama con un suéter amarillo cubriendo sus hombros. Una imagen completamente distinta a la de la diligente practicante de enfermería que estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero por alguna razón no le disgusto.

A pesar de su expresión seria y compostura serena, el pelinegro no supo que decir una vez que la tuvo frente suyo. Lo primero que su mente atinó hacer fue criticar su descuido.

Ella lloró de felicidad por él. Se veía tan frágil y delicada, que el soldado no pudo evitar limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de la chica con sus dedos de forma inconsciente.

Ella quedó atónita por su gesto, y un rubor en su rostro hizo que Levi perdiera su buena razón abrazandola.

Nunca había sentido la calidez de alguien.

—¿Capitán? —Lo llamó sorprendida y sonrojada, Petra no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero aún así respondió el gesto—¿Ocurrió algo?

La respuesta a la interrogante no llegó de inmediato, provocando aún más el desconcierto de la muchacha.

—Quería verte, solo eso.

Petra no creyó lo que había escuchado, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y abrazó con más fuerza al hombre de cabellos negros.

—Yo también quería verlo.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes como para convencer a Levi en dejar todas las barreras que lo separaban a él y a Petra. Quería que ella fuera la única que comprendiera quien era realmente Levi Ackerman.

.

* * *

.

—He escuchado de la doctora Zoe que estas en una relación sentimental con la enfermera Ral ¿Es verdad?

Erwin había regresado de las relaciones diplomáticas entre ambos países, lo que aumento el trabajo de Levi. Aparentemente las naciones establecieron una paz momentánea hasta que ambas partes llegaran a un consenso respecto a los acuerdos.

—No escuches nada de lo que esa demente habla, solo quiere prostituir a su personal—Respondió con amargura.

Ambos iban saliendo de una reunión entre los altos mandos. Algo fastidioso, pero debían asistir.

—Ya veo— El comandante no parecía interesado con el teman ni la respuesta de su compañero.

—¿Y a que vino eso? —El pelinegro arqueó una ceja con disgusto. No le afectaba su vida personal siempre y cuando cumpliera con su deber.

—Pienso que deberías tomarte un descanso por ahora y vivir tu vida, eso es todo.

—Siempre has considerado las relaciones afectivas como algo innecesario para un soldado—Cuestionó Levi.

—En efecto, sigo considerándolo de ese modo. Sin embargo, nuestras situaciones son completamente distintas.

El soldado Chasqueó la lengua al comprender lo que el comandante le quiso decir. Erwin había sido el único que lo sacó de los barrios pobres y lo forzó a inscribirse en el ejército después de haber perdido lo único que tuvo aparte de su madre. Simplemente le había ordenado ir a disfrutar la vida como nunca lo había hecho, ya que podría morir sin ni siquiera haber vivido.

—No te metas en mis asuntos.

—De acuerdo, solo considéralo un consejo de parte de tu superior.

Aparentemente todo el mundo se interesaba en entrometerse en su vida, o al menos así pensaba Levi, pero por alguna razón no le disgustaba del todo. Quizás los años le enseñaron a tolerar y aceptar a su superior y a la ruidosa doctora.

.

* * *

 _._

" _Quería verte"_

Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de Petra, a pesar de que ya había pasado una semana desde entonces.

Avergonzada, la enfermera sacudía la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en su labor, sin embargo, no lo consiguió. El recuerdo de la voz clara y firme del capitán de la tropa seguía causándole cosquillas en el estómago y haciéndola sonreír sin razón alguna.

No lo había visto desde ese día puesto que el ejército estuvo bastante agitado tras su regreso. Era una verdadera lastima, no obstante, eso le ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo debía interpretar las acciones del soldado en aquella noche?

A pesar de su actitud estoica y huraña, Petra sabía que en el fondo él era una persona amable y preocupada por otros. Sin embargo, la dulzura que le mostró fue algo completamente inesperado y sorprendente.

Debido a que siempre tuvo una personalidad independiente, nunca considero la opción de necesitar a un hombre a su lado mientras alcanzaba sus metas. No obstante, el cálido abrazo que le brindó el militar la hizo sentir tan segura y confortable como nunca.

Un sentimiento de protección completamente distinto al que le daba su padre. Algo único que le hacía palpitar su corazón.

Petra no era tonta y, a pesar que ni ella misma lo creía, sabía el significado detrás de todas las emociones que sentía junto a Levi

Estaba enamorada.

Como una niña ingenua se sintió atraída por ese hombre desde el momento en que la ayudó, para luego enamorarse sin ni siquiera darse cuenta a medida que pasaba tiempo con él.

Con pesar, la pelirroja suspiró al comprender que era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo haber comprendido sus sentimientos. Un hombre como ese jamás se fijaría en una simple cría como ella, tomando en cuenta las diferencias de edades y la inmadurez que ella misma creía poseer.

Desganada, cambió su pulcro uniforme por unos simples pantalones marrones y una blusa amarilla para irse a casa.

Mientras se despedía del personal, notó la presencia de una adolescente de cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos, quien curiosamente llevaba una bufanda roja a pesar de estar fuera de temporada. La chica miraba de un lado para otro como si buscara a algo dentro del hospital.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Preguntó Petra de manera amable, a pesar de no llevar el uniforme de enfermera. Causando cierta duda en la desconocida.

La muchacha se le quedó mirando unos cuantos segundos, para luego asentir con la cabeza de manera inexpresiva. Por alguna razón, aquella chica le recordó al capitán a acusa de su falta de emociones.

—Busco a Eren Jeaguer—Respondió de manera monótona.

—¡Ah, Eren! ¿Eres pariente de él?

—Su hermana— contestó la pelinegra, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante la familiaridad con la que la enfermera se refirió a su hermano.

—Debido a una fractura de brazo y pierna durante la última batalla se encuentra en reposo, pero lamentablemente estas no son horas de visita. Tendrás que venir mañana si quieres verlo, pero si deseas puedes dejar un mensaje conmigo.

Sin objetar ni decir nada, la adolescente le entregó un sobre y un paquete para el joven soldado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mikasa Ackerman— Respondió la chica antes de retirarse sin mirar atrás.

La pelirroja contuvo una pequeña risa. Era algo irónico que aquella chica que le recordaba al capitán tuviera también su mismo apellido.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Cuestionó una voz fría detrás suyo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras, y con un sobresalto se volteó hacia su interlocutor.

—¿Qué esperas? Tu trabajo ya terminó, te llevare a casa.

—Debo entregarle esto a Eren primero…!Quiero decir, al cabo Jeaguer!...— Explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Levi arqueó una ceja con molestia al oír a la pelirroja llamar a su subordinado por el nombre, a pesar de nunca haberla escuchado llamarlo por el suyo.

¿Desde cuándo existía tanta familiaridad entre esos dos?

—De acuerdo, te esperare aquí. Date prisa.

La enfermera asintió aún confundida, y se apresuró en llegar a su destino.

Con una sonrisa casi invisible, el militar observaba con una mirada cálida la silueta de la muchacha alejarse por el pasillo. Nunca creyó que el simple hecho de verla lo haría tan feliz.

Definitivamente, ella era especial para él y se lo haría saber esa misma noche.

.

* * *

 **¡Finalmente aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo!**

 **Realmente estuve sin inspiración por un tiempo, a pesar de que ya tenía una gran pate escrita cuando subí el anterior. Así que son libres de lanzarme a la hoguera si este capítulo está muy malo XD**

 **Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios a Kenya Uchiha O.o , Blond hair girl, fflora y sandraros6d34, No saben lo mucho que me animaron y me alegraron,. Con cuerdo con el hecho que el Rivetra debería ser canon (Amare esta pareja no importa como)**

 **En fin, espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco (Ya pronto los momentos Rivetra vendrán de lleno :3 )**

 **Lamento si hay errores ortográficos o de redacción.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**


End file.
